This invention is directed to an apparatus for loading coins into a coin wrapper and, in particular, to an apparatus that stacks and counts coins and then loads them into an awaiting coin wrapper.
The stacking and counting of coins, as well as dispensing them into containers, is well known in the art. A stacking and dispensing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,299. This device consists of a trough with a back wall, the trough being supported on rounded runners. At the far end of the trough is a lip. The lip is inserted into a wrapper, and the coins are stacked along the trough until a desired number is in place. The trough is then rocked forward and the coins slide into the wrapper at the lip of the trough.
Another device for stacking and packing coins is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,650 and is particularly characterized by stacking coins above a wrapper in a block. The block is supported above a base, having holes bored through to a given height. At the bottom of each bore is a slideable plate having a hole bored therethrough and a section of each plate being solid. The coins are supported in the bores of the block on these plates. Below the plate is a space and positioners for a wrapper to be inserted. When the desired number of coins is reached, the plate is slid so that when the hole is connected with the bore, the coins drop through the bore and into the wrapper.
A device for packing coins is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,914. This device contains two pieces, a mandril and a funnel. The mandril is inserted into the paper wrapper at its one end while the paper wrapper is inserted into a funnel tube at its other. The mandril length inserted into the tube is equal to the unused portion of the wrapper, or the amount needing to be crimped. Coins are inserted into the funnel until they are stacked to an appropriate height. The funnel is then removed, the end is crimped, the mandril end is removed and is crimped.
Each of the aforenoted prior art coin loading devices are less than completely satisfactory because they are either intricately constructed or require extensive manipulation in order to count, load, and wrap coins. Those that are not intricately constructed do not provide a way of readily preparing the wrapper for crimping once they have been loaded. Those that do prepare the coins for crimping while loaded do not provide a way of counting or stacking the coins. Accordingly, a coin loader that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above is desired.